


душный май твоих легких

by vicio0uss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Gerard Way, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicio0uss/pseuds/vicio0uss
Summary: в ноябре в твоих лёгких распустился лиловый сад
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	душный май твоих легких

**Author's Note:**

> лилия (желтая) — фальшивый и беспутный.

(мои) кости хрустят в твоих руках вместе с гниющими лилиями, как бы ты их не прятал. ты всегда говорил обо мне чуть больше, чем ничего, но всегда говорил мне слишком много. 

это наша с тобой история не о любви, потому что художники всегда влюбленны в свою музу. так что дай ей, пожалуйста, уже закончиться. 

в нашей комнате слишком много моих портретов, но на них никогда не был изображен я сам. пока я отдавал тебе свое сердце, ты выплевывал цветки лилии. 

и все ятебялюблюятебялюблюятебялюблю разбиваются о твой взгляд, потому что предназначены не мне. ты сильно запутался в нашей истории не о любви. у тебя болотные глаза, а я в них потонул, только никто не поможет мне выбраться, в особенности ты, джерард. 

прекрати разыгрывать эту драму на сцене: театр закрыт, зрители уже давно покинули зал, билеты никогда не продавались. я знаю, зачем именно ты каждый день прожигал свои легкие. на твоих ладонях, пальцах, запястьях кровавой краской было всегда выведено фрэнк, но ведь это не мое имя. не так ли?

чертовы цветы всегда сгнивали заживо под ванной, превращаясь в прекрасный ковёр из желтогокоричневогозеленогокрасного.  
в ноябре слишком холодно, чтобы жить или умирать [мне удалось утонуть в этой бесцветной пучине твоей (не)любви], но достаточно, чтобы хоронить правду. в нашей истории никогда бы не было хэппи-энда. она никогда не была о любви. 

и сейчас из грудной клетки последним хрипом вырывается это пресловутое люблю, подаренное комнате, воздуху и лилиям, но никак не тебе.   
тебе я лишь отдаю своё сердце и кости, похорони их вместе с лилиями под ванной. а дальше по водопроводу, сквозь этажи, прямо в ад, цепляясь за крыши и карнизы балконов. 

художник похоронил свою музу


End file.
